Objective The overarching objective of the Analytical Core is to facilitate and implement the synergies among the three collaborative and complementary projects that constitute the Program Project Grant (PPG). The Analytical Core is operated so as to achieve three specific aims. The first specific aim is to facilitate additional synergies among the PPG projects through the standardization of common nutrient solutions, stimuli, assay measurements and other variables that will increase extrapolations among the different projects. The second specific aim is to promote synergies among the grant projects by identifying and reporting commonalities shared among the projects in terms of techniques. The third specific aim is to facilitate and enhance the work of the individual projects in the program project, in some cases by offering economies of operation and in other cases by providing extensive services and formulations, assays, access to equipment, or measurements that might not be available to each laboratory, individually.